Time's Child
by Vera-Sama
Summary: A new force is rising that wishes to gain the ultimate power of the Silver Crystal. Even with new allies, some of which used to be considered enimes, can The Senshi protect the earth from this new impending doom? My first real SM fic. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Warning: There is an OC...not to mention the generals have returned. I'm going to mostly be using the English names, but I like some of the Japanese spellings a bit better. If that gets confusing, just throw something at me. The general's personalities are based on (What my lovely Muse tells me) they are like in the manga. Additional notes may be added later.

--------------  
  
Ch. 1  
  
"I told you, I'm going." A girl with pale pink hair declared for the third and final time.  
  
"We both know what will happen if you do." The green haired woman sighed. "I don't want to loose you."  
  
"The future is what you make of it." The girl replied. "Maybe things will be different...and if not, at least I won't feel like the coward that hid under the bed."  
  
She began braiding her long hair to keep it out of her way during battle.  
  
"Queen Serenity's fate is set...nothing will change it."  
  
"Then my fate is set as well. I'm going to the Moon Kingdom, and when the Negaverse attacks, I will fight." She put a band at the bottom of the braid, and grabbed her sword. "Goodbye."  
  
With that, she left. The woman stood there.  
  
"You're right...if that's you're choice, then it is goodbye."  
  
A single tear fell down her face as she shook her head and went back to her post as Guardian of the Time Gate.

--------------  
  
Pluto watched the battle, wishing there was more she could do. But Destiny was set, there was no changing it, and there was nothing she could do but watch as loved ones died. She gave a small gasp as Queen Serenity made a wish on the Silver Crystal, sending everyone on their side of the battle to a new time, place and Destiny.  
  
"Maybe there is still hope." She thought, smiling for the first time in what felt like ages.

--------------  
  
A small girl about four sat alone in a corner with her dolls.  
  
"Don't play with her...she's weird..." one nearby child warned another.  
  
The girl sniffled and wiped away a tear.  
  
"Don't let them upset you." A voice said. She looked up to see a tall woman with dark green hair. "They don't understand nearly as much as they'd like to think."  
  
The child didn't understand, but just watched the woman. The woman knelt down and smiled. "How'd you like to go home?"  
  
"Are you my mommy?" The girl asked.  
  
"Only if you want me to be."  
  
The child hugged the woman and allowed herself to be picked up.  
  
Later that day, two of the Orphanage workers were discussing the child.  
  
"I'm glad she finally got adopted." One said.  
  
"Yes, she's been here the longest of all the children her age." The other added.  
  
"I guess she just needed the right one to come along."  
  
"That's true. It's too bad she and Alexander couldn't have been adopted together though."  
  
And after that, the subject was changed.

--------------  
  
Amelia sighed. "It's been such a long day...now, just to rest." She closed her eyes, and was on the edge of sleep when her eyes shot open. Someone was outside...trying to get inside...  
  
She climbed out of her comfortable resting spot, and grabbed a broom from the kitchen before whistling. "Ryuko!" She called quietly. A large black lab came bursting in, and waited patiently at her feet. She moved towards the door. Flipping the overhead on, she turned the key and jerked the door open.  
  
There, on her front step, stood for handsome men. They looked surprised, and moved back a bit at the sight of the broom and the growling lab.  
  
"Do you always greet your visitors so kindly?" One, a man with a long blonde ponytail, asked.  
  
"I wouldn't call four strange men on my doorstep this late at night 'visitors'. So spill...who are you and what do you want?" Sudden recognition hit her as she realized who these men were. Besides the man with the ponytail, there was a man with short blonde hair, one with long, almost while, and one with long brown. "Look...whatever evil scheme you guys cooked up, it won't work. I'm better protected then I seem."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kunzite asked.  
  
"I know you guys are Beryl's generals...and even though I thought you all died, that doesn't matter...just get lost."  
  
"We're no longer Beryl's generals..." Nephlite replied.  
  
"And we're no longer evil." Jadeite added.  
  
"And yes we did die, but we were reincarnated." Zoisite sighed.  
  
"Give me one good reason to trust you." Amelia said, her eyes still narrowed on the four men.  
  
"Simple." Kunzite smirked. "Pluto sent us."  
  
Wearily, she moved aside and let them in.  
  
"I can show you upstairs to some empty rooms you can sleep in tonight...it's too late to discuss anything tonight." She led them through the living room to the stairs.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking..." Jadeite began. "Who was sleeping on the couch?"  
  
"Huh?" Amelia turned to look at him.  
  
"There's a pillow and blanket...who was sleeping there instead of a bedroom?"  
  
"Oh...me." Amelia smiled. "It's kinda creepy upstairs alone at night...so I usually sleep on the couch." She suddenly slapped her forehead. "Why am I telling you this? It's none of your business..."  
  
Zoisite gave a small chuckle, shaking his head.  
  
Amelia led them to a long hallway with lots of doors.  
  
"Hmm...you can take that one...and you can have that one. That one's mine...that one's Kaa-chan's..."She paused and looked at Zoisite and Kunzite. "You two want to room together or something?"  
  
"What?" Kunzite asked.  
  
He and Zoisite looked from Amelia to each other and nearly jumped back.  
  
"No!" They both exclaimed.  
  
"If you do...It doesn't really bother me...I'm very open minded..."  
  
"We said no!" Zoisite snapped. "We're...not...like...that..."  
  
Amelia shrugged. "Well...your choice. You take that one, and you take that one." She started for the room she'd said was hers. "We'll discuss everything in the morning."  
  
They each nodded, and went off to catch a little rest.  
  
Amelia closed and locked her door and climbed into the bed, Ryuko jumping up at her feet.  
  
"Sleep well, Ryu-chan." She said. The dog lowered its head and went through a small but strange transformation. Where the dog had been, a small dragon now lay. It was black and had glowing red eyes. Amelia patted the dragon's head before settling herself.

--------------  
  
"Azurite-sama...I believe we finally figured out what we must do."  
  
"Well, enlighten me, please."  
  
"We must get the Silver Crystal."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"With all due respect, Azurite-sama, many have tried before us and all have failed."  
  
"Are you saying its hopeless then?"  
  
"Not quite...there is one way...a tool that can help us locate and capture the Silver Crystal."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Not a what, sir, but a who..."


End file.
